


falling into the bed right now

by Bazzys, timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sextape, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Seonghwa wants to make him lose himself. Make him fucking beg for what he wants.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	falling into the bed right now

**Author's Note:**

> Vilde and I wrote this so quickly. I don't think I've ever written a fic with someone under 72 hours. Fucking insane, man. I mean, it's short, but it still blows my mind. lol Not only was it written in fucking TWITTER DMS, but it was 100% unplanned. We did not intend to write anything at all while talking. 😂
> 
> The title is taken from "_Motivation_" by Normani.

Seonghwa wraps his hands around Yunho's dummy thick neck, gently strangling him. He knows that Yunho deserves it. Hates that Yunho is still smiling even though he's being choked. So he muses that he has to try harder until Yunho _isn't_ smiling. Make sure that he's _crying_. And then document it so that Yunho can remember how he looked.

And that's exactly how he ends up making Yunho watch the video of him crying that night. It's a few weeks later when Seonghwa believes him to be acting up. He says, "Baby, I have a video for us to watch together," and makes Yunho sit right between his legs on the living room couch. Wraps his arms around Yunho's waist while he tells Yunho play the video. 

Once Yunho realizes what it is, he gets all shy and squirmy, wanting to turn it off, but Seonghwa makes him sit there—makes him watch himself get wrecked. Seonghwa doesn't stop there. Starts playing with Yunho as Yunho watches the video. Uses a slow build up with teasing touches. Lets him get so hard until he's aching, red, and leaking. Jerks him off inside his sweatpants, edging and teasing until he's brimming with the need to cum. Then denies him of his orgasm.

Yunho whimpers and whines. He doesn't want to let it show on him, but how could he not? He's lived his entire life knowing to be as expressive as possible. Because of that, now his body is betraying his will.

Seonghwa wants to make him lose himself. Make him fucking beg for what he wants. He tells Yunho to show him how much he wants to cum, and Yunho, being the good boy he is, immediately cracks. 

Positioning himself between Seonghwa's legs, he tugs rushedly at Seonghwa's waistband, desperate to get permission. Seonghwa lets him, observing calmly where Yunho fumbles, and doesn't let on how the drool on Yunho's chin makes his cock ache in his pants.

Yunho tries to keep himself composed, but he's feral. Going too fast and too deep for his own good. Gagging on Seonghwa's dick. Getting himself and Seonghwa messy with saliva.

Seonghwa can't help himself when Yunho looks up at him with those huge, brown eyes brimming with tears. He pulls out his phone to record, holding it close to his own face to get Yunho as much in the frame as possible. The microphone picks up all of his heavy breaths, the silent moans of "_fuck_" and Yunho's name.

Yunho is embarrassed, a blush spreading on his face and down his neck at knowing he's on tape. But he remembers how hot it was to see himself—to _hear_ himself—this way in the film. Because of that, he gives even more into it.

And Seonghwa fucking loses it. Groans when Yunho turns his head to let the tip of Seonghwa's dick bury into his cheek, making it bulge in an obscene way. The attempt at sucking up the drool running out of his mouth is unsuccessful, but it's loud and devastatingly filthy. Seonghwa touches the stretched cheek, feeling himself through the flesh of Yunho, and it makes him throw his head back with a choked moan. 

That drives Yunho mad and suddenly he's not caring about the camera. He buries Seonghwa's dick down his throat. Holds himself down. Gags and swallows around the head of Seonghwa's cock until Seonghwa is cumming so hard that he sees stars. Yunho doesn't let up until Seonghwa nudges his shoulder with a breathy and choked off "_Yunho_."

Yunho lets him come down from his high, dick softening in his mouth as he massages it with his tongue. It isn't until the orgasm dulls out that Seonghwa realises that _Yunho isn't begging anymore_. He looks at him from under heavy eyelids, his chest heaving in the aftermath of his orgasm. Yunho's face is hot red and he's actively avoiding his gaze.

Seonghwa then glances at his crotch. Finds there's a huge wet stain on the front. It clicks instantly. "_You came from sucking me off_?" He asks incredulously. The thought wrecks him anew, making his dick pathetically twitch in interest where it's still resting heavily against Yunho's tongue. His fingers tangle into the damp locks on Yunho's head. 

The embarrassment of being called out sends shivers down Yunho's spine. His hips respond at their own accord, lurching forward to grind against Seonghwa's shin, but then he pulls away as if burned when the sensitivity of overstimulation sets in. The pleasurable sting of pain makes his eyelashes flutter shut. His moan reverberates through his throat, straight to the pit in Seonghwa's abdomen, and then he continues rutting against his clothes to chase the sensation.

Seonghwa doesn't know if it's the post-orgasm ecstasy or Yunho's quiet whimpers around his cock that makes his fingers tighten in Yunho's hair. He uses the leverage to pull Yunho's mouth away, watching as his dick slips out from between Yunho's lips to flop half-hard against his groin. 

There's a string of saliva still connecting the two of them. Yunho's tongue darts out in an attempt to clean it up, but Seonghwa grabs him by the nape of his neck with his free hand and pulls him into a biting kiss instead. He doesn't care how messy it is. Not when Yunho's jaw immediately falls lax to allow Seonghwa's tongue to push down his throat. Yunho sucks on it, curling his own tongue around Seonghwa's tongue hungrily. 

Yunho eventually pulls away to gasp for air, shivering when Seonghwa makes a quick move to lap underneath his ear. His hands dig into Seonghwa's hips, nails scratching the exposed skin it can find.

"Fuck me, hyung," he breathes out. It's more like a plea than a command.

Seonghwa sucks in a deep breath, nipping and biting at Yunho's throat with fervor. Afraid that if he stops, he'll remember they're still in the living room. "Yeah," he mumbles against the reddened skin.

"_Hyung_," Yunho whines when Seonghwa shows no hint of moving, "_please_."

Seonghwa sucks a mark onto Yunho's collarbone, the moan he's rewarded drowning out the consequences of it showing or not (and really, Yunho can just cover it with a bandaid tomorrow for ISAC). His mind is muddled as he hums, pushing at Yunho to get up and follows close behind. He connects their lips in another uncoordinated kiss and leads Yunho backwards down the hall and into his and Hongjoong's shared room, closing the door behind them with his foot. 

He keeps guiding Yunho until he's sitting on the bed, breaking the kiss when Yunho tries to pull him down into his lap. 

"Wait," he says, planting a peck on Yunho's lips before turning his back to him.

Yunho watches him rummage around through the arousal blurring his vision. Seonghwa finds a towel, shakes it a couple times, and approaches the door to hang it onto the handle on the outside. Once the door is closed again, he dusts off his hands and sits back against the pillows, tugging Yunho over to straddle him. His hands roam over Yunho's thighs and the curve of his ass, reveling in the sensation of the weight on top of him.

Yunho's body is on fire as he leans down to connect their lips again. The kiss starts slower this time, but rapidly escalates.

Yunho pulls away as Seonghwa squeezes one of his cheeks. "Wait, hold up," he begins, sitting back onto Seonghwa's lap, making his hips buck upward to chase the friction. "The towel?" 

Seonghwa hums, encouraging Yunho to elaborate his question.

"It's a secret code for Hongjoong, right? That you're up to stuff in here," he states rather than asks. 

"Yeah," Seonghwa confirms and attempts to pull Yunho down by the collar of his shirt. _Why is it even still on?_

Yunho braces himself against Seonghwa's chest. "That towel is there a lot," he points out.

Seonghwa sighs. "You were the one begging me to fuck you not even two minutes ago. Could you save the questions for later?" 

"Just one more, hyung," Yunho pouts, round doe eyes staring down at him.

"What?"

Yunho blinks innocently. "Can I suck your fingers while I ride you?"

Seonghwa groans loudly. "Oh, God—_yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope: This happened because I said I wanna' choke Yunho out. LMFAO
> 
> Vilde: Accurate representation of how my brain works on caffeine and feral fumes. I swear it was an accident.
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
